the Worst Summer Camp Ever
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: this is a friends of mine story so please be nice on it! She would love to here what you think about it! I hope you enjoy


**The**

**Worst**

**Summer**

**Camp**

**Ever!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Once there was a girl named Mandy Wilson who lived in a small little town named had lots of animals and friends she really loved alot. She had a horse, eight dogs, two donkies, and one best friends were Brianna Labit,Sama Sipes,Lexi Drake, AnMarie Vanasshe,Ashley Vansicle,and Amanda Hughes..She didn't live in a huge house, in a nice communtiyShe lived in a small trailer house in Liddiesdale,a small community in the middle of no where pretty much,but she had all she needed.A family,pets, and friends that loved loved all her pets expecially her new puppies Jasmine and exspecially loved her paint horse Misty. The rest of her pets rocked too,and she would not be able to live with out them. But one day all that changed. Her parents sent her to a Summer camp to have a fun summer away from home for a and Brianna her first ever best friend went with her too, and what they thought was going to be the best summer ever changed I'm getting ahead of the story. On the way to the summer camp called Camp Fun Love was in Tyler, miles away from her home where she'd grown up in. Brianna and her were so happy to be getting away for a week,They couldn't wait to get there! Well when the bus to pick them up came they met lots of very nice girls also from a small town just wanting to get were about thirteen other girls on the bus not counting Brianna. They found a seat near the back and had a seat. She was so happy that they were headed to a week of no troubles and FUN! Everyone on the bus was trying to get to know every one,they all seemed to get along very could tell they were going to have the best time having fun about half way there the bus stopped to get gas and let everyone stretch,go use the bathroom,and get everone rushed in and got what they wanted and needed then they were back on their way.

Chapter 2

Mandy got her ipod out and turned her favorite song on "Alot in Common" by Group 1 ended up putting her speakers in because everyone liked the song and all the others too. It was like they all had the same tastes in everything. They all liked animals,the same music,and most of the same belifs. Well at the time Mandy didn't think anything about it besides it being a quincidence,A huge finally got there around ten o'clock at got their room keys and headed to the rooms. Mandy and Brianna got the same doorm shared it with two other girls, Piper Weaver and Kamri Martin. They seemed like nice enough girls to Mandy, Brianna thought they were cool too. Well the doorms had two rooms with two king beds, so Mandy and Brianna shared one while Piper and Kamri shared the other. The girls cleaned up and got in bed around eleven thirtyish,there were all pooped from the long trip. The beds were very comfortable and all the girls were asleep within seconds. But not for long, around twelve o'clock A.M. someone or something banged againt the jumped out of bed and Brianna looked around still half asleep. The two other girls ran in asking what happened, they sounded a little frightend. Mandy told them that the noise had come from some thing or one had banged into the door. Well at first they thought maybe it was one of the other girls playing around or a dog they had seen upon arriving. That changed fast, the noise came agian louder and harder. The girls were very frightend now, they picked up the room phone and tried to call the front desk...the line had been cut. The girls were scared worse now, who would cut the line? It had worked earlier when Piper had called her Mandy who had brought her cell phone picked it up an called the councelor,who had given everyone her number earlier that day. When she answered they told her what they'd just heard twice, she said she's come over to the door that made the girls happier. Atleast for the first nine minutes, the councelor still hadn't arrived and her door was only a yard or two away. Mandy picked up her cell and tried to call her again,but she didn't answer.

Chapter 3

She tried about four times then freaked wasn't she answering or comming over? The girls were so scared they were shaking head to toe. Well Kamri found a phone book and looked up the camp's number, they found it and called it. At first it was buzy so they tried again,the second time a old man answered the phone. They told him about the noise, the councelor,and the phone. He gave them an answer so sweetly and nice,"Didn't you know once you come here you don't leave?'' Well that just freaked them out they asked if the was joking and he replied "I don't joke when it comes to my job." Then he hung up, the girls were now officially scared to the extream. They all got on top of Piper's and Kamri's bed, blinds closed, lights off and terrified. Brianna gave a pretty good and smart ideal,she told Mandy to call the cops. So Mandy dialed nine one one, when the operator answer they all started to yell and scream into the phone at once. The operator said "slow down one at a time, what's your emergyncy?'' They told her about the noise,the phone,the councelor, the manager,and what he said exactly. She said "If you kids are playing a prank that's against the law and not very nice. Well the said "This is no joke 'mam, this is all true." Well the operator asked for their location they told her where and what dorm number too. She asked if they wanted her to stay on line till the cops came. Of course they said "yes." So they talked to her and she tried to calm them down. Then all the suddden the phone lost signal, like it was no axadent at tried to call her back but the signal wouldn't come back. They desided to stand near the window. They should have never desided that. They got up and stood close to the window, then got atleat one bar they called her back and explained what had happend. But something outside threw something or hit the window with their hand really hard. The opporator asked what happened and when they explained she told them to duck below the window instead.

Chapter 4

Well they waited another ten minutes till finnaly they heard the cops arrive. No sound had ever sounded as good as thoes sirens to thoes four girls operator told them to go to their door and stand near it till the cops knocked. She said I hope you girls find out whats going on,and let them go. Well they went to the door and saw something that terrified them to death. The cops were excepting some money and getting back in the car. The girls franticing and ran back into the room and picked up the cellphone and dialed nine one one. The operator didn't pick up this time, the old man did. He said"what a shame, the cops didn't belive you."The girls asked "How did you inturrupt the call we made to nine one one?" He laughed said " I'll get you,"and hung up. The four now way past frightened, were ready to scream bloody girls went into the bathroom were there were are no windows and the door locked. They locked the door and moved the shelf in front of it.

They tried to call the councelor again but still no anwser. One of the girls who had gotten another girl on the buses number and desided to try and call her. When the girl anwserd she said her doorm wich was on the third floor had heard someone out on the balceny but when they looked out no one was there. They all desided to run out side and get everyone to go to the cafateria. They got out of the bathroom and looked out the door to make sure no one else was out there. They ran out and started to knock on eveyone's door screaming go to the cafe asap. Everyone not knowing what to think about it did as they said and ran down to the the time the girls had got to every doorm they ran to the cafe to explain to everyone why they did everyone had been told they all explained that they too had heard someone out side too. It was now two A.M. but everyone was so scared that no one was had luckly locked all the doors and were in the kitchen where no windows were just in case. Then they heard someone banging on the back door louder and louder. Mandy,Brianna,Piper,and Kamri went close to it and asked who was there. The answer wasn't what they wanted.

Chapter

5

It was the old Manager he said something but through the thick door it all sounded like mumbling to them. But when they finnaly under stood him they wish they hadn't. He said very seriously " I told you i'd come for you."They screamed out and ran back to the group of girls and told them he was there and trying to get in. Since he was the manager they knew he had a key and would get in them and a couple other girls started stacking any and everything against all the doors opened inwards so it would make it harder but eventually he'd get in to them. Well the girls desided that since he's around back they could sneek out the front maybe. They went to the front only to find someone had chained the doors together now they had no way out. Well until one girl tripping helped them get out. She's tripped over a trap door in the floor. They had no ideal where it led but they had to go soon the door in the back had just open and he was pushing his way in. They started down the steps that were probably rotted and could give out if they wanted took a while to get all fifteen girls down the trap door but they finnaly made it just in time. Mandy closed the door softy behind her. There were two ways to go, left or straight. Well they decided to go left instead because straight would be under the cafe for a while and he might hear them. By the time they had desided left they heard the man on top of the floor running over the door. They prayed he didn't know about the doorand wouldn't find it started on the trail and kept stopping every once in a while to feel the roof for a exit of some sort. Well by then it was around four thirty A.M. and they were really getting kind of tiered but knew they couldn't stop for a break. They kept on for another hour or two of compleate pitch blackness till they saw some light ahead. They found out the light was comming from another trap door above their heads. They carfully lifted a light enough girl up to see where they were, she found out they were under someone's bed. She climbed out with two other girls who moved the bed and everyone got out. The doorm wasn't very big but atleast they were safe and could see found out they were in Mandy's and the three other girls room somehow. The door was open from when they'd run out to go to the cafe so they closed and locked it along with the windows too. They closed all the curtains and turned out the lights so if anyone outside was looking for them they wouldn't see them at all.

Chapter 6

It was already five A.M. now so they desided to have everyone but two sleep and the other two could keep gaurd. Well Mandy and Brianna desided to be the one's to stay up for a while then switch with two other girls in an hour or so. Well at first everything was quiet and peacefull till they heard a sound under the bed about and hour was trying to come up the trap girls had forgotten to put something over it and now the person was commig in the room. They woke everyone up and about five or more girls stood,sat,layed did what ever to keep the door shut while the others got things to pile on it. They got a shelf, and flipped the bed over on it. That could hold for a little while,not long but for a while. They desided to get out of that room and fast!They ran out the door and headed towards the road. Well by the time they reached the gate the cops were there standing on the other side laughing. The girls couldn't find out what was so funny until they saw the old man standing with them. They were working for the manager! There was no one to help them,they were about ten miles away from civilization, and the cops were against knew it was over, but didn't give up that cop that badge said sherrif told the girls "We've got I wouldn't try to run,that will just make us madder."The ugly old manager laughed so hard and loud that his face was red. The girls had no ideal of what to they made a break past the mob of police who were starting to surround them and fast. They were almost caught but everyone got away,some how. They did't know where they were running but they didn't stop for about a mile or more. They were drenched in sweat, it was hot, the moon wasn't up, it was dark, there were more people against them than they could handle,they were sleepy, scared , and wishing they had never come to Camp Fun Love. This camp was anything but fun and love, it was terror and evil.

Chapter7

The thirteen girls knew that if the cops came they were gonners they couldn't out run anyone any were way to tired to even move. This was the end of the line for them, they just knew they were going to get caught. No one knew what they'd do them once they caught them. No one wanted to think about it either.

The girls had no ideal where they had run to so they were totally lost and scared even more now. They just wish that all this was a nightmare, but it was anything but. Mandy new that sitting around scared wasn't going to help the situation at all,someone needed to take charge and soon. Since she new everyone else was too scared to do so she took got everyone as calm as possible in the situation. They needed to get out of the camp so they would be at more of an advantage maybe. They started to look around for a way out of the fence that surrounded the camp. Lots of opsticals occured in this, the fence was chain link, the top had bob-wire, they couldn't find a large enough hole, the ground was red clay and everyone was too tiered to dig looked for what seemed like forever till they found it. A hole duggin by either a dog or something. They'd have to dig but not alot. They started asap, they dug and dug till the hole was large enough for a girls that had dug had hurt there hands some had blood because a nail ripped were in pain but couldn't give up got to the other side and started to walk what they thought was norht east. They kept their dirction by the help of moss on the trees because it grows on the north side of a tree. They trudged on for a while it was around six A.M. but since all the over growth the sun couldn't be seen from where they darkness scared them a little because anyone could just jump up and grab one of them and no telling what would happen then. The girls who some were from the city didn't like all the mud,dirt, bugs, and heat. They so weren't used to any of this at all. It wasn't exactly what they'd come to this camp for. They'd all come for fun,and games. They'd not come for running, being scared, and wanting to be left alone to die happily. It would be better than running and running for hours and hours not knowing what or who's around the corner.

Chapter 8

The wet,tired,scared,lost,and worried girls walked in pitch black darkness for what seemed like hours but was only eight girls were about ready to give up and get caught,until the worst of the worst happend. A cop was ahead but the darkness covered him up, the girls had no ideal he was they found out soon enough, they got to the tree he was behind and he stepped out and they screamed as loud as a hiyeenha laughs. But what they didn't know was that this cop wasn't against them he was with them,but they didn't stop to find turned tail like a scared little puppy and high tailed it out of cop ran after them yelling "wait stop I don't want to hurt you!" But do you think they belived him? No way, after this night they might never trust a cop again, the cop cut in front of them and they were forced to stop. They were scared so bad,they though they were done for now. But once the cop started to explain that he was an under cover F.B.I agent sent to see why this camp they were at wasn't shut down yet. There had been over eighty kids gone missing there before,and the F.B.I was curious. They said if your telling the truth show us your badge. When he did they trusted him a little more,not fully but more. He said "If you don't want to end up like the rest follow me,I can help you stay alive."They didn't have any choice, they had to trust him,they just hoped they were doing the right thing."The huge group of cops are on your trial they will find us if we don't move soon,"the F.B.I guy was saying to the girls trying to get them to hurry girls knew that the man may not be telling the truth but they had no choice. They needed someone to help them, someone who knows the area and can get them were hopeing that they were wrong about him lying but didn't have time to talk it over they had to move, and fast! The man, who they found out was named Leo,said "I hear them comming if you trust me come on, if not, stay here and get caught. They would like if they could catch you, they could "get rid of" another bunch of kids. They had no choice,they had to go,they didn't like the ideal of being caught, so they said, "were are you going to take us?'' He said I know of a old hut in the middle of nowhere about miles east of where we stand now. So the group of thirteen girls and man headed east and started off in a hurried rush. No one really knew if this "hide out" even exsisted, or if he was just leading them on to gain their trust. If he was doing so he could just be leading them into the lion's den,straight to the police and wanted to do as before,crawl up and die. It didn't sound good but if the cops found them it would probably be better to do just that. They still didn't know what the F.B.I had ment by the other campers just "dissapearing". They didn't want to ask either, they probably wouldn't like the answer either.

Chapter 9

The detective was leading them through the woods and trying to calm them down. He knew they probably didn't trust them and boy was he right. The farther they went the less they trusted him. The girls had all walked two miles before, this seemed like two million compared to thoes! It was ten A.M. now, no one had slept for more than maybe three hours, they were wet, dirty, and felt like crap warmed over twice. They just hope "if" there was a hide out, they would get there soon, soon so they could get some sleep, if they could even sleep while knowing all this. But, if they were being cheated by the detective, there would either be forever sleep, or something else horrible. There only prayer was that the detective wasn't a liar, would get them to safty,and would get the horrible men in prison or where ever they'd go when caught. The detective stopped and told them this "the police have probably noticed I'm not in their little "possy" anymore and that they were all being hunted now." They didn't like the way he desribed their being pusued as being hunted but it was true they were running like hunted girls where all still wondering whether or not following him was a smart choice or not but had no time to decide and kept they finnally got to an old barn and ran in led by the led them to a loft in the barn and had them all go up there he followed the last girl up and then had two others help him bring the ladder up said if they did come in here they wouldn't look up there if the ladder wasn't avalable in the first they sat there for what seemed like for ever. The possy never showed and it had been an hour. Long enough for them to show if they knew where they girls finnally began to trust him now.

Chapter 10

The detective took his very nice looking cellphone out of his pocket and went into a corner and started talking to someone. Mandy snuck up behind him to listen in to make sure it wasn't the cops and that he wasn't telling them were they were. I wasn't, It was his real boss at the F.B.I. headquarters. He told them that they had really been on to something and he'd figured it out. He told them of the girls and what had been going on all night and now morning. It was now somewhere around nine a.m. They knew the cops would have to give up sooner or later and get some sleep. They needed sleep too they'd all only had around like maybe five or less hours of sleep so now in the warm, comfortable hay loft they took a nap. Most of them still very alert but the agent let them sleep and when they woke he told them that the F.B.I squad was on the way and would hopefully be there by one o' had slept a good two hours and now it was elevenish and they were very hungry. They hadn't had breakfast and it was almost lunch time. But since there was no food and the squad would be there soon they just did what they could and sat there and talked about there home life, their hobbies, there pets anything to occupy the boring, and agonizing two hours of waiting... Well it was finnally one thirty and they heard voices out side. They didn't move still just in case it was the cops comming back to get them. Then they heard "agent Leo?Agent Leo? Where are you? It's us were here." The agent went down first and then the thirteen scared, nasty, hungry, tired, and pissed girls. They were taken to six different patrol cars and they headed out of the woods on a bumpy make shift they were finnally to civilazation they saw the cops in hand cuffs waiting with other huge sized agents. The girls were taken to a nice big airconditioned bus and were told that there parents had been notified and were all waiting a mile and a half up the road for them. The very happy girls got on the bus and headed home. They all got everyone's numbers, e-mails, adresses, anything to stay in touch with. It's hard to belive but that horrible twenty-fourish hours had brought them all to be very close friends...

* * *

Now this is my best friends story!

So please don't hate it!

I know its not a wizard story!

She wanted me to post it on here for her!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Bye for now! =)


End file.
